marvelfandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Predefini
}}} | biphasia | biphasian = Biphasians | cockroach = Cockroaches | bovine | cow = Cows | crow = Crows | dinosaur = Dinosaurs | squirrel = Squirrels | dragon = Dragons | canine | k-9 | dog = Dogs | feline | cats | cat = Cats | gorilla | gorillas = Gorillas | baboon | baboons = Baboons | macaque | macaques = Macaques | chimp | chimpanzee | chimpanzees = Chimpanzees | orangutan | orangutans = Orangutans | horse = Horses | frog = Frogs | sentinel | sentinels = Sentinels | exonim | exonims = Exonims | nimrod | nimrods = Nimrods | robot | robots = Robots | alien = Aliens | united states | us | usa | u.s.a. | america | american | united states of america = Americans | animal = Animals | ant = Ants | arthros | arthrosia | arthrosian | arthrosians = Arthrosians | philippines | filipino = Filipinos | elder of the universe | elders of the universe = Elders of the Universe | krylorian | krylorians = Krylorians | lava men | lava man = Lava Men | elder god | elder gods = Elder Gods | native american | native americans | native america = Native Americans | new wakandan | new wakandans | new wakandian | new wakandians | new wakanda = New Wakandians | k'aian | k'aians | k'ai = K'aians | martian masters | martian master = Martian Masters | kenyan | kenyans | kenya = Kenyans | gardener | gardeners = Gardeners | genoshan | genoshans | genosha = Genoshans | genoshan mutates | genoshan mutate = Genoshan Mutates | skrull | skrulls = Skrulls | atlantis | atlantean = Atlanteans | lemurian | lemurians | lemuria = Lemurians | abysmian | abysmians | abysmia = Abysmians | afghanistan | afghani | afghan = Afghani | african | africans | africa = Africans | algerians | algerian | algeria = Algerians | simian | ape | apes | monkey = Apes | aqirian | aqirians | aqiria = Aqirians | arabian | arabians | arabia = Arabians | argentina | argentinian | argentinans = Argentinians | asgardian | asgard | asgardians = Asgardians | attilan | attilans = Attilans | inhumans | inhuman = Inhumans | australian | australians | australia | austrailian | austrailia | austrailians = Australians | austrian | austria | austrians = Austrians | azanian | azania | azanians = Azanians | belarusian | belarusia | belarusians | belizeans | belizean | belizea = Belizeans | belrusians | belrusia | belrusian = Belarusians | belgian | belgium | belgians = Belgians | brazilian | brazil | brazilians = Brazilians | breakworld | breakworldian | breakworldians = Breakworldians | united kingdom | great britain | britain | british = British | cambodians | cambodia | cambodian = Cambodians | canaan | canaanite | canaanites = Canaanites | canadians | canada | canadian = Canadians | celestial | celestials = Celestials | chinese | china = Chinese | colombia | colombian | colombians = Colombians | cosmic being | cosmic beings = Cosmic Beings | costa verdean | costa verdeans | costa verde = Costa Verdeans | croatia | croatian | croatians = Croatians | cuban | cubans | cuba = Cubans | czechoslovakian | czechoslovakians | czechoslovakia = Czechoslovakians | delvadian | delvadia | delvadians = Delvadians | demon | demons = Demons | deviant | deviants = Deviants | deviant mutate | deviant mutates = Deviant Mutates | dominican | dominicans | dominican republic = Dominicans | draburg | draburgian | draburgians = Draburgians | netherlands | amsterdam | dutch = Dutch | egyptian | egypt | egyptians = Egyptians | england | english = English | ethiopian | ethiopia | ethiopians = Ethiopians | european | europe | europeans = Europeans | finland | finnish = Finnish | france | french = French | galador | galadorian | galadorians = Galadorians | german | germany | germans = Germans | ghudazan | ghudaza | ghudazans = Ghudazans | greek | greece = Greek | haitian | haiti | haitians = Haitians | hawaiian | hawaii | hawaiians = Hawaiians | hungarian | hungary | hungarians = Hungarians | icelandic | iceland = Icelandic | indian | india | indians = Indians | inniversian | inniverse | inniversians = Inniversians | iranian | iran | iranians = Iranians | iraq | iraqi = Iraqi | irish | ireland = Irish | israeli | israel = Israeli | italian | italians | italy = Italians | jamaican | jamaicans | jamaica | jamacian | jamacia | jamacians = Jamaicans | japan | japanese = Japanese | k'un-lun | k'un-lunan | k'un-lunans = K'un-Lunans | korean | korea | koreans = Koreans | latverian | latveria | latverians = Latverians | lithuanian | lithuania | lithuanians = Lithuanians | lion | lions = Lions | madripoorian | madripoor | madripoorians = Madripoorians | mbangawian | mbangawi | mbangawians = Mbangawians | mephitisoid | mephitisoids = Mephitisoids | mexican | mexicans | mexico = Mexicans | morlock | morlocks = Morlocks | moroccans | moroccan | morocco = Moroccans | narobians | narobian | narobia = Narobians | new canaanite | new canaanites | new caanan = New Canaanites | new zealander | new zealanders | new zealand = New Zealanders | nigandan | nigandans | niganda = Nigandans | nigeria | nigerian | nigerians = Nigerians | northern irish | northern ireland | ulster = Northern Irish | north korean | north korea | north korean = North Koreans | norwegian | norwegians | norweigan | norway = Norwegians | nova roman | nova romans | nova roma = Nova Romans | olympian | olympia | olympians = Olympians | poland | polish = Polish | puerto rican | puerto ricans | puerto rico = Puerto Ricans | roman | romans | rome = Romans | romania | romanian | romanians = Romanians | rudyarda | rudyardian | rudyardians = Rudyardians | russian | russia | russians = Russians | samoans | samoan | samoa = Samoans | san diabloans | san diabloan | san diablo = San Diabloans | saudi arabians | saudi arabian | saudi arabia = Saudi Arabians | savage land native | savage land natives | savage land = Savage Land Natives | scotland | scottish = Scottish | slig = Sligs | slorenians | slorenian | slorenia = Slorenians | somalian | somalians | somalia = Somalians | south african | south africans | south africa = South Africans | south koreans | south korean | south korea = South Koreans | soviet | soviets | ussr | u.s.s.r. | the soviet union | soviet union = Soviets | uganda | ugandan | ugandans = Ugandans | spain | spainish = Spanish | sudan | sudanese = Sudanese | swedish | sweeden | sweden = Swedish | swiss | switzerland = Swiss | symbiote | symbiotes = Symbiotes | symkarian | symkarians | symkaria = Symkarians | syrian | syrians | syria = Syrians | tanzanian | tanzanians | tanzania = Tanzanians | thai | thailand = Thai | tierra verde | tierra verdeans | tierra verdean = Tierra Verdeans | trans-sabalian | trans-sabalians | trans-sabal = Trans-Sabalians | transian | transians | transia = Transians | transylvanian | transylvanians | transylvania = Transylvanians | turkish | turkey = Turkish | ukrainian | ukrainians | ukrainia | ukranian | ukranians | ukraine = Ukranians | utopia | utopian | utopians = Utopians | vanaheim | vanir = Vanir | venezuelan | venezuelans | venezuela = Venezuelans | vietnamese | vietnam = Vietnamese | wakandan | wakandans | wakanda = Wakandans | welsh | wales = Welsh | xandarian | xandarians | xandaria = Xandarians | xantar | xantarean | xantareans = Xantareans | xibalban | xibalbans | xibalba = Xibalbans | yugoslavian | yugoslavians | yugoslavia = Yugoslavians | zambian | zambians | zambia = Zambians | zanzibari | zanzibar = Zanzibari | zingara | zingaran | zingarans = Zingarans | zolandian | zolandia | zolandians = Zolandians | } }} Citizenship Name Standardization Template (For Categories) This template is for standardization of Citizenship names to ease the burden of those who wish to input the names of home countries rather than the citizenship name. (i.e. United States vs Americans, Germany vs Germans). Feel free to add other common country names, following the instructions in the comments. __NOEDITSECTION__